If Eragon was Star Wars
by The Wuzzy
Summary: Well, if Eragon WAS Star Wars, there actually wouldn't be much difference. Seriously, the stories are literally the same. Don't believe me? Read this and find out...


OML! recently i have read eldest and i realised that it and eragon together are SOOOO SIMILAR to a new hope and the empire strikes back u wud not BELEIVE! i couldn't beleive it! blatant copyright breaching here christopher, now we know what u were doin while u were apparently bein home schoold, U WERE WATCHIN STAR WARS! not that i'm complainin.

anyway, so here is the incredibly scary similarities incase ur not smart enuff 2 figure it urself.

btw, some bits have an asterisk * after them. the explanation is at the bottom.

ERAGON / A NEW HOPE  
>young guy ERAGON LUKE lives in remote, boring area CARVAHALL / TATOOINE doesn't like it, wants 2 get out etc etc. then! gasp! one day finds amasing thing EGG / MESSAGES IN R2D2 revealing a whole new excitin world...comes back one day to find home destroyed, and all known relatives GARROW / OWEN+BERU (this is one of the few noncontinuities-roran. so just 4get him completely cos he doesn't fit in my little theory).  
>so he runs off with local strange, bonkers old man BROM  OBI WAN along with SAPHIRA / R2 (and threepio) to learn the ancient, long lost forgotten ways of the DRAGON RIDERS / JEDI!  
>getting the picture yet? yeah? i'll carry on anyway.<br>on the way to joining the people who are against the EMPIRE / um..EMPIRE who are basically the VARDEN / REBELS, sadly BROM / OBI WAN is killed. ERAGON / LUKE yells NOOO really loudly. so blah blah blah, meets MURTAGH / LEIA ie. long lost sibling, but he doesn't know it yet! * (ok this doesn't quite fit, basically murtagh is a boy, unlike leia, who is clearly a girl, and han and chewie don't really come in either but wth. they can be the horses). anyway, big battle showdown at rebel base TRONJHEIM / 4TH MOON OF YAVIN. victory for rebels! the end! move on to next BOOK / FILM.

ELDEST / EMPIRE STRIKES BACK  
>rebels have to move base to HOTH  SURDA. ERAGON / LUKE has to go on mission to learn more in the ways of the DRAGON RIDERYNESS / FORCE from great DRAGON RIDER ORIDIN (was that his name? i can't remember) / JEDI MASTER YODA by going alone (except arya, i kno, forget her since jedi can't have relationships so she can't be anyone in star wars. actually, she can be lukes x wing) to the far off FOREST / PLANET of DU WELDENVARDEN / DAGOBAH. gets taught, la di da. then leaves because he has to go back and help his friends, who he thinks are in danger! lalalalalaaetc etc... then NO, ERAGON / LUKE, MORZAN / I (DARTHVADER) AM / WAS UR FATHER...again, screams NOOOOO really loudly.  
>(this is another flaw in my evil plan, morzan is already dead whereas vader is not but wth.)<p>

wait I forgot! little back story comin up: long long ago (in a galaxy far far away):  
>BEFORE ERAGON  REVENGE OF THE SITH  
>the emporer is galbatorix. GALBO  EMPORER is at first good / pretending to be good, goes evil, turns MORZAN / VADER to the FORSWORN / DARKSIDE and with his help destroys the RIDERS / JEDI. they evilly wreck havoc 4 ages along with the help of the URGALS / STORMTROOPERS.  
>(it so follows that the elves are wookies, and the dwarves must be ewoks.)<br>but then MORZAN / VADER has two lickle KIDDIES (murtagh and eragon * ) and his wife SELENA / PADME dies of a broken heart (bwa ha ha) because her husband is now evil.  
>BROM  OBI WAN then takes kids away (yes i kno, not murtagh but wth) to far off random place PALANCAR VALLEY / TATOOINE to be brought up with relatives, and to know nothing of their true past...

* yes i kno (and have guessed) that in brisingr he finds out that murtagh being his brother is not actually true blah blah, brom is his father etc etc but shut up and stop ruining my flow.

AND SO YOU SEE! I AM A GENIUS! isn't that just so freaky how similar it is?

it was so clearly obvious even from the middle of eragon that he was going to find out that either galbatorix or morzan was his dad. that always happens to the hero in books like that. i am also the champion of predicting plotlines, i have generally figured out the ending of most books before halfway through which just goes to show that i read too many books. wait! what am i saying! u can never read too much! here me? NEVA!

anyway using my awesome theory...I SHOULD BE ABLE TO USE THE RETURN OF THE JEDI TO PREDICT THE PLOTLINE OF BRISINGR (which is lying on my shelf where i haven't got roound 2 readin it yet)!

oh wait a minute.  
>no i won't, because of what i just said about the whole morzan thing being a trick.<br>DAMN!

oh well. i'm still proper chuffed with myself 4 doin my theory, and actually guessing (with a bit of prompts from my obsessed brother) what does happen in brisingr, without having to resort to transcribing the whole of TRoTJ into inheritance trilogy language, and hoping mr. paolini had done the same.  
>infact, thats probs why he didn't! george lucas (GENIUS WORSHIP HIM) must have read eragon and eldest and noticed the same things, and sued chris 4 copying the plot line! so, to avoid the wrath of star wars fans all over the universe, he had to give brisingr a load of completely random plot twists so it isn't actually anything like the ending of star wars!<p>

Hahahahaaaaaa!  
>;P<p> 


End file.
